forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malakuth Tabuirr
| formerhomes = Karsoluthiyl | sex = Male | race = Drow | occupation = Slaver | age = | patron deity = Vhaeraun | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Malakuth Tabuirr was one of the leaders of the Iron Ring as well as the leader of the Dark Dagger cell in Skullport in 1370 DR. History Malakuth was originally a caravan leader and first born of a merchant house in Karsoluthiyl. His house supported House Thanor’Thal in a house war but was betrayed and destroyed by it after the noble house was victorious. All of his family members were executed and he survived due to him being away from the city on caravanning duties in Skullport. After being disenfranchised, he settled in Skullport and named himself Tabuirr. At some point after his exile, he took up the faith of Vhaeraun and became affiliated with the Dark Dagger cell in Skullport. After the cell’s near destruction in the wake of the Darkstalker Wars in 1359 DR, he became the leader of the cell and successfully reestablished it as a major power, especially in the field of smuggling. He also became a leading member of the Iron Ring, a slaver ring for mutual protection. During this time, he undermined the House Thanor’Thal’s economic activities and power through raiding their caravans because prolonged long-term conflicts were prohibited by the Skulls of Skullport and managed to leave his enemies in the dark about their attackers’ identities. Personality Malakuth’s defining trait was his hatred for female drow. He hated them for their belief that their ambition gave them the right to trample on other people (e.g. males), for their lack of perspective for anything other than immediate ambitions and for their inability to work, even with each other, for a common goal, in short he hated them for their fanaticism that allowed a goddesses’ will to be the determining factor in their lives. He hated House Thanor’Thal for their old betrayal. But he had his hatred under control. He understood that open battle against the house would attract the Skulls attention and punishment, so he reined his hatred in and ordered his people to kill and steal from the house while remaining undetected. On business level, Malakuth was considered an expert with leadership qualities in his business fields that included trading and mercenary work but also smuggling and slavery. He was capable of thinking, executing and managing complex plans and had an understanding for details as well as for opportunities and the readiness to act on these. He was quite a religious follower of Vhaeraun and funded a temple in his own mansion and came to lead an increasing number of vhaeraunnite priests. His religiousness showed itself in a lack of submissiveness towards Lolth and her clergy. The one personal rule he didn’t violate no matter what was to endanger his friend Amryyr Yauntyrr. They shared a friendship since Malakuth’s caravanning time and lived together in his mansion. It was hard for outsiders to understand their conversation because they used many insider jokes and references. Relationships In the smuggling business, he shared the position of the most influential smuggler with Misker the Pirate Tyrant. It wasn’t known whether the drow and the beholder shared an enmity that led to bloodshed. Malakuth had a good relationship with Lord Byron Trilluach, one of the three biggest shareholders in the mercenary market, but had bad relationships with the other two of the big three, Dalagor the Dark and Rhaunaguth, though these relationship weren’t so bad as to cause conflicts as long as they kept out of each others’ interests. His relationship with his fellow leaders in the Iron Ring was businesslike as far as this word can be applied to a criminal ring. He supported the other Lords of Iron with additional man power but also was in competition with them over market shares, while they despised each other it’s not clear whether their fight included killing their allies’ members. He saw House Thanor’Thal as his enemy and had a strained relationship with its representatives. He hid this enmity well enough and ordered his people to attack them in secret but damaging fashion. Malakuth shared a deep friendship with Amryyr Yauntyrr since Malakuth’s caravanning time and they lived together in his mansion. It was hard for outsiders to understand their conversation because they used many insider jokes and references. Fortune Malakuth was rich. He had steady income that allowed him to rebuild his four story mansion, so that it pleased drow eyes and on a practical level allowed him to provide magical armor for all warriors as well as magical items to all spellcasters under his employment. Abilities Malakuth’s fighting stye of choice was to fight with a pair of magical rapiers. He supplemented his fighting prowess with poison and a number of magic items as well as capabilities in other weapons. References Category:Fighters Category:Thieves Category:Drow Category:Males Category:Slavers Category:Caravan leaders Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun Category:Inhabitants of Skullport Category:Inhabitants of Undermountain Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Iron Ring Category:Members of the Dark Dagger Category:Inhabitants of Karsoluthiyl